1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to generally to access control systems and, more particularly, to a system and method for regulating access control in an access control system based on the threat level as determined by the Department of Homeland Security and/or their corresponding local offices.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to concerns of terrorist attacks and infiltration of buildings and other facilities in recent years, the need for added security has become imperative. Organizations have enhanced security resources by various measures such as re-training existing security personnel, hiring additional security personnel or just hiring security personnel in the first instance where none existed before. Such efforts even include instructing the overall workforce to be alert, aware and knowledgeable about reacting in emergency situations should terrorist acts occur.
In addition, to better alert the public in general, the federal government, via the Department of Homeland Security, has devised the Homeland Security Advisory System (see “www.dhs.gov/dhspublic/display?theme”) that comprises distinct alert levels (also referred to as “threat levels”) that are issued from time to time. These levels are the following:
1) Green-Low Risk: low risk of terrorist attacks
2) Blue-Guarded Risk: general risk of terrorist attacks
3) Yellow-Elevated Risk: significant risk of terrorist attacks
4) Orange-High Risk: high risk of terrorist attacks
5) Red-Severe Risk: severe risk of terrorist attacks
These levels can be modified by state and local governments to adapt the national alert levels to local existing situations or concerns.
In view of all of the above, there remains a need for an access control system (ACS) that adjusts ACS operation as the Homeland Security Levels are issued, such as restricting access of building/facility portals (e.g., doors, garages, walkways, windows, etc.), times of passage through these portals, computer access in the building/facility, etc.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.